Dark White Love
by Nesi Cullen
Summary: I was just a normal girl, working at her job and all the sudden this grumpy customer is staring at me and staring me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Lily. Anything recognizable belongs to Mrs. Stephanie Meyer.**

**This outtake of My Happy Ending, this is about how Embry and Lily met.**

Tuesday June 10, 2008

Embry's P.O.V

"Embry!" Jared called out from the kitchen.

"What?" I replied

Can't a werewolf watch his movies in peace?

"I need you to take Kim and Rachel to the mall because Paul and I have patrol." he said as he came into the living room.

"Can't someone else do it?"

"Sam and Emily are in their room..." Jared started

"There ya go; Sam and Emily are in their room, which means they can take them." I explained eager to get back to my scary movie marathon.

"I already asked, they said no. Like I was saying, Jacob and Renesmee went to go get Renesmee her guitar, Quil and Claire went to the park, Leah is at class, Seth went to the arcade along with Brady and Collin, and the Cullens went hunting."

"Well, can't they go by themselves?" I whined

"Hell no! Something might happen to them." Paul said coming out of nowhere.

"You guys are way too overprotective; you know Rachel and Kim got along just fine before you imprinted on them." I complained.

Kim and Rachel had been standing behind Jared the whole time and decided speak up. "We are here you know, you don't have to talk like we can't hear you." Rachel said

"Embry, please? I need a boy's opinion, and we will let you go off on your own." Kim pleaded with me in what she thought was her irresistible voice, but it only works on Jared.

Paul and Jared glared at me.

I rolled my eyes. Might as well get it over with.

"Fine, let's get in and out. Paranormal Activity is coming on at 4, and I don't wanna miss that."

DWL

Lily's P.O.V

"Lily, I got McDonald's." Mom called out from the kitchen

"Okay, I 'm coming." I called out while putting my IPod on pause and putting it down.

I walked out my room and into the kitchen seeing as I had the master bedroom.

My mom and I had flipped a coin for the master bedroom.

"Hey mom, how was grocery shopping?" I casually asked.

"Some idiot took my parking space when I first got there, but besides that it was good." she replied

"Cool, what did you get to eat?" I asked

"McChicken with extra mayonnaise and a Caesar salad." she told me.

Mmm, my favorite.

"Thanks." I said

I sat down at the bar, and took my food from the bag, and took a sip of my Lipton green tea.

"Remember, you have to get ready for work soon." my mom informed me.

"I know Mom; I've been going there every day since graduation." I told her.

"Okay, I'm just reminding you. Oh, and Washington State University sent you your class schedule in the mail."

"Yeah, college awaits me this September." I said with a tinge of excitement in my voice

"Do you have to move out though?" my mom whined

"Um, Yes, Mom, I love you and all, but I need to get out on my own and experience the world." I explained to her for what seemed like the millionth time.

"No, you just want to have boys over at that dorm of yours." I rolled my eyes as I took another bit and sip of my food and drink.

After we had eaten and put up the groceries, I went to my room to get ready for work, while Mom left again to go present an open house.

Oh the joys of a having a single realtor for a mother.

My father walked out on my mom as soon as he found out she was pregnant, he told her that he wasn't "financially equipped" to deal with kids, even though I'm sure it was more of a "didn't want a baby to ruin his life or cramp his style" kind of situation. They had both been straight out of college.

Oh well.

I put my earphones back in, and rocked out to Evanescence while I got ready.

I went to my closet and picked out my black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve tee, with a tie around black, cropped vest. I put on my favorite black converse and my beloved plastic vampire fang necklace, along with various wristbands.

In case you haven't figured it out yet; I'm essentially what society calls an emo. Does that mean I cut myself and have constant thoughts of suicide? No. Does that mean I'm into drugs like meth and crap? No. What it does mean is that I really like black, I'm obsessed with punk rock music, and I love manga and anime comics. And as an added bonus, I really like vampires. And it does **NOT **mean that I'm a misunderstood teen who hates everyone and is antisocial.

I went into my bathroom and applied my make-up. Like any traditional emo, I go heavy on eye liner and mascara; however, I **DO NOT **and I repeat do **NOT** wear black lipstick. It's trashy and clashes. I brushed my electric black hair, with stark white highlights. My original hair is shockingly red, but I prefer black because my hair color and my blue/gray eyes do not mix. I got the red hair from my dad, and it's my weird way of saying I want nothing to do with him, and I look like my mom in every other way, except she has blonde hair. I also applied light bronzer to cover my freckles; I got them from my mom, but I still hate them. I used a clear lip gloss, and natural eye shadow with a bit of purple on the edges towards my eye lashes.

I still had 15 minutes left until time to leave for work. I work at the Port Angeles branch of Hot Topic in the new mall that was built last winter.(A/N:As far as I know there is no new mall in Port Angeles, I just made it up.) I usually work the cash register and help out with the customers, while Betsi works inventory and shipping. (A/N: There also is no Hot Topic in Port Angeles.) I strode past the kitchen with my bag and keys in tow, into the Great Room, and sat down on my mom's plush couch.

I pulled out my sidekick and started texting Betsi, my best friend and co-worker, who is emo too, but very perky and loud. _Very_ loud. But my quiet, sometimes sarcastic nature somehow balanced out her hyper oh and did I mention _loud_ behavior.

_Hey, I'm on my way _I texted her

_**K, u bettr not b late, Marissa's bf broke-up wit her, nd it waz bad, nd she iz pissed**_

_Again?_

_**Ik!**_

_Either sty 2gether or break-up 4 good!_

Marissa is my boss, she is all talk and no action, she loves me, cause I'm quite and don't argue with her, which is really because I don't want to be bothered with her, but she and Betsi get into it every day, but Betsi is a hard worker, despite her fleety attitude towards life, so she can't really fire her, off of difference in personalities. There are two other girls who work under Rissa, as she insists we call her, but they work different shifts.

Marissa spends most of her time with her boyfriend, Sariah. Sariah is a serious flower child/ stoner/ conspiracy theorist, his breath smells of weed like all the time, I swear he is high like 90% of the time. I don't like him at all, he is at the store 24/7 when they are together. And when they are broken up we aren't even allowed to mention people's name who begin with a S without Rissa crying or getting super angry, it depends on how they broke up, I've been working there since March and they have broken up 10 times since.

_**Seriously! **_Betsi agreed

_Well, lets just sty out of her wy _I suggested

_**Amen 2 that! **_

Since Rissa is in a bad mood, it probably best for me to get my ass into the store, so she can't find a reason to blow up on me, I checked to make sure everything was in place before turning off all the lights and locking the doors in the house. I walked into my garage and hopped into my 2009 Camry, which was a graduation/college present. I loved my car, although if it ever broke down on me, I'm majorly screwed, and I already have a bad track record with cars. I got my standard sweet sixteen car, and it was totaled after six months; it was 2000 Fiesta; I had some good times in that car. I was able to keep my second car, a 1996 Volkswagen, through the rest of junior and all of senior year. My mom still had trust issues when it came to me and cars though. I loved my little Fenrir to death. Yes, I named my car after the werewolf death eater in Harry Potter. If even if vampires are my first love, I still find werewolves kind of alluring, that whole dark animalistic thing is pretty cool. And yes, I know that vampires and werewolves don't exist. Some people seem to think that I think that, and it's kind of annoying.

I drove out of the garage, out of my neighborhood, towards downtown; otherwise known as the port itself of Port Angeles. I passed that Italian restaurant that everyone seems to love, and finally made it into the parking garage of the Olympic Shopping Center.

I used the employee back entrances which led me to the back of our store, I clocked in and relieved Aiden; one of the other girls, of her shift.

The hardest part of my job has got to be crazy customers, you have the needy ones, who need your help with every little thing, the inconsiderate ones who practically make you carry their stuff around the entire store, and you have the classic just plain rude and nasty ones, who are just having a bad day and happen to be shopping at the store at the same time, and you have to keep being polite to them, no matter how rude they are to you. But I've gotten used to them, so I basically have to say "Crazy customers bring it!" to myself before every shift cause there is always one.

Embry's P.O.V

I hopped into Rachel's Audi, which she is making me drive, cause her feet hurt.

Eye roll

She slipped into the passenger seat while Kim got in the back.

I backed up out of the huge Cullen garage.

"Which mall are we going to?" I asked dryly

"The new one in Port Angeles." Kim told me

"But, that's an hour away!" I whined like the pathetic little teenage girl I felt like.

"Is it really that bad?" Kim asked

"Is it really that bad?" I mimicked Kim.

They both rolled their eyes, apparently I had lost Kim's sympathy.

Oh well.

Rachel snorted and turned on the radio to Taylor Swift.

Dear God, if you love me, you will send a bolt of lightning to kill me now, shouldn't be that hard, since I live in the rainiest town in the country.

Today was supposed to be a chill, kick-back day. Jake wasn't making me do any patrols, Alice was hunting and there is no way she could possibly make me one of her dress-up victims. Nothing but me, my cut-offs, pop-corn, and good 'ole horror films, but NO!

I have to deal with lovesick puppies who can't even let their girlfriends go 70 miles away without an unwilling security guard. I mean it's like they think anybody they don't necessarily know, is a sexual predator. I mean come on.

I had to withstand an entire hour of non-stop country music, with Kim and Rachel singing off-key and at the top of their lungs.

Yippee

We finally arrived at the mall. Rachel just had to go to Ann Taylor, and Kim was gonna die if we didn't go to Forever 21. Five Stores, 2 hours, and me having to hold everything, equals a very un-happy Embry.

We walked up to Victoria's Secret. This is where I draw the line.

"Nope, I put my foot down; I'm not going in there." I told them with as much dignity as I could manage.

"Okay, meet us outside the store in an hour, you can go eat, since I'm sure you're starving." Kim said nonchalantly.

Huh, I was expecting a huge fight, but they gave in so easily.

Thank you God!

"So, I'm just going to go to Hot Topic, then grab some Chick-Fil-A." I told them

"Okay, bye." Rachel said.

I walked to the store, still in a relatively pissed mood, I mean I get ripped away from my movies, forced to drive an entire hour with torturous singing, and I had to walk through endless store after store and I had to hold their bags, which aren't even heavy at all. So please, for the love of God, I hope nobody tries to talk with me; for their sake.

I walked into the store and I started feeling a tugging a sensation pulling me towards the counter.

Weird

I heard a angelic voice ask if they could help me.

Not even that glorious voice can pull me out of my funk.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said in sarcastic, annoyed voice.

Silence

Smart girl

I got a couple of t-shirts seeing as Brady and his stupid ass took one of my CD and put it in the blender, making me phase on the spot.

I got an AC/DC album, to keep with my collection of rock CDs.

I went to the counter with my head down, making sure the girl at the counter knew not to talk to me, and I slid my purchases on the counter, towards her.

I could hear the A/C going and it blew my way.

I smelt the most wonderful scent imaginable. It was like lilies and fresh running water.

I looked to see where it was coming from; I was met with striking grey/blue eyes.

Gravity shifted

All my ties to this world were snipped like yarn. My mom, my two best friends, my pack, my newly acquired vampire family, Joshua Uley; who I refused to acknowledge as my father, even myself; I felt like I was floating in thin air, but not freely, more like lost, but only for a split second. Now I felt like a million steel cables connecting to the beholder of those grey/ blue eyes.

I was speechless.


	2. Chapter 2

**No excuse, not going to come up with one, I'm going to come up with a schedule for myself, cause you guys shouldn't have to suffer for my lazy disorder.**

**I own nothing.**

Lily's P.O.V

Betsi and I were chilling at the counter. We were playing this game where you determine how bad a customer's day was by their mood. We write down our observations so the customers can't hear us.

_This is boring, everybody is too damn happy. _Betsi wrote

**Well, the sun is shining in Washington; I mean that's reason enough to make anyone happy. **I wrote.

A very tall Native walked in. He had dark hair and tan, sun kissed skin with a very muscular but lean figure. He must be from one of the reservations. He was cute.

_Oh, here comes one now._

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked.

It was mandatory that we greet every customer.

"I don't know, you tell Me." he retorted very sarcastically in a very gruff, raspy voice.

The voice is sexy. Attitude however screams "Someone pissed in my cheerios this morning."

_Oh he is pissed! But he is super cute! _Betsi wrote while looking at me excitedly.

**This is true.** I wrote

Betsi and I watched him browse through the store; he picked up some shirts and CDs. He came up to the register with his head down. The A/C was blowing through the store because Marissa is obsessed with cold air.

I felt my hair blow around my face; I tucked it back behind my ear.

His head shot up.

His eyes were a deep brown with specks of light brown in them.

He stared at me.

And stared at me

And stared at me

His mouth opened and his eyes bugged out of his head.

He looked like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

What. The. Hell?

I rang up his stuff while he stared at me, watching my every move.

He looked to be my age, so he's not a child molester; that could only mean he's a rapist!

"That will be $30.15." I said my voice a bit shaky and wary.

He paid then finally said something, "Hello, um… my name is Embry Call, and um … would you like to, you know, get some coffee or something to eat… or something?" he asked shaking in what I assumed is nervousness.

Hell No!

Betsi tugged on my sleeve and mouthed at me 'Go! He is super cute!'

'Are you crazy? He has creepy stalker written all over him!' I mouthed back

"She would love to go get something to eat with you." Betsi told creepy stalker boy.

I turned to glare at Betsi and she smiled

"Yeah, it's just that I'm working and I can't just leave the store." I said loud enough so they could both hear me.

"I'll cover you." Betsi said with a wide grin on her face.

I turned to creepy stalker boy, "Sure, where to?" I asked trying to be nice as I walked from behind the counter and walked out the store, with him following me.

"Um, where do you want to go?" he asked gulping nervously

"Chick-Fil-A?" I asked him.

He gave me a crooked grin.

His smile was breath-taking

Why can't he have bad breath and a beer belly like every other rapist?

"Perfect." He said, as if it had a double meaning.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until he spoke again.

"So, umm, what's your name?" he awkwardly asked.

"Lily." I told him.

He whispered my name to himself.

My name had never sounded so good.

"How old are you?" he asked

"18." I told him.

"You?" I asked him.

"18," He answered.

"Cool." I said awkwardly

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" I asked him timidly

"Sure." He smiled at me nervously.

"Um okay, it's just that you seemed really pissed earlier, and you've done a 360." I finished, while looking down at my shoes, wary of his reaction.

"Well, I was having a bad day but I saw you and it got a lot better." He said really softly.

That was actually kind of sweet.

"That statement was sweet and creepy at the same time." I nervously joked.

He gulped and gave me another crooked grin.

"Sorry, you must think I'm some sort of creepy stalker." He said with a slight smirk.

"Just a smidge." I said making the motions with my forefinger and my thumb.

He chuckled.

We had reached the Chick-Fil-A stand.

"So, what do you want? I'll pay" He smiled

"No, you don't, I have money." I assured him.

"But it's traditional on a date for the guy to pay." He raised an eyebrow jokingly

"Who said it was a date?" I smirked back, feeling a lot more comfortable with him.

"I don't ask out random girls for just anything," he gave me the crooked grin I was already starting to fall in love with.

Whoa Lily, hold on to your horses, it's just a dude, buying you lunch, no big deal.

I smiled back, "Well, in that case, I'll take a chicken sandwich, a small fry, and a  
>Sprite."<p>

We finally made it up the line and to the counter.

"Two chicken sandwiches, one extra-large fry, and one Sprite, and one Dr. Pepper," he told the cashier.

"I said small fry." I told him.

"But it's a date, so we are sharing our fries." He smirked at me.

"Okay." I replied skeptically.

We got the food; well he carried the food, while I led him to a place to sit down

"So, umm, you're Native right?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm Quileute." He said proudly.

"So, that means you live in La Push right?"

"Yep," he said popping p "I live in Forks now, but I grew up on the reservation."

"Oh cool."

"So, what about you?" he asked.

"I live here in Port Angeles." I told him.

"So, are you in high school? Or…" he trailed off.

"I graduated this past May, I'm going to Washington in the fall." I told him matter of factly.

"Oh cool," he said.

"You?" I asked him.

"I got my G.E.D." he replied.

"So any brothers, sisters?" I asked curiously.

"I grew up with just my mom, but now I live with twenty-one other people."

"Uhm…" I didn't know how to reply to that statement

"Long story," he smiled at me.

"Oh wow…okay." I chuckled, knowing what else to say.

"So, um, you like the color black huh?" he noted, looking me over.

"Yeah, I can be a bit emo…" I trailed off nervously.

He stilled for a few seconds and took a few deep breathes, "You're not troubled or anything, I mean self-harm isn't the right way to go, you know you could talk to people, I mean if you're having problems at home…" he trailed off, one big bundle of apparent nerves and anger; I mean he was practically shaking.

"I don't cut myself if that's what you're thinking, and I'm not troubled, and I don't have any problems at home, I just like dressing this way." I assured him, starting to feel nervous and uncomfortable again.

"Oh, I'm sorry for just jumping to conclusions and following a stereotype, that's was kind of ignorant of me." He apologized, with a sheepish expression.

Awww, he looked so cute when he was embarrassed.

I chuckled in spite of myself, "No, really you're okay." I smiled.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, totally, but if you can make it up to me, if you want," I gave him a sly smile.

"I could buy you some Baskin Robbins?" he asked, returning his own sly smile.

"Sure."

We finished the food and got up and threw it all away and headed for the Baskin Robbins booth. He offered his arm, I put my arm through the crook of his elbow, and his touch sent a surge of electricity running up my arm and going down my spine and spreading through the rest of my body. Damn, his touch felt good.

"You can get anything you want." He smiled at me, yet again.

"I like Rocky Road in a sprinkled-covered waffle cone." I told him.

"Rocky Road is my favorite flavor too." He told me excitedly.

We ordered our ice cream and went to stand by the little kid's play area as we ate our ice cream. We continued to talk and get to know each other until these two Native girls came up to us, they looked to be in their late teens to early twenties, both had long flowing hair, and one was rather petite and had a figure similar to mine; you know smallish boobs, tiny waist, while the other one was rather tall, not too tall, and curvy, solid C-cup, and thighs, I would kill for.

"Embry, where have you been?" the tall, curvy one exclaimed

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I thought I'd try a new P.O.V, it' more of a filler, thanks tons for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, they made me do happy dances, and if you like this story you should check out my other one, called My Happy Ending, it's about Seth, cause personally I'm in love with him and I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm going to try to do better about updating**

Kim's P.O.V

"Nope, I put my foot down; I'm not going in there." Embry declared

"Okay, meet us outside the store in an hour, you can go eat, since I'm sure you're starving." I told him nonchalantly. Personally, I don't want him here either; I don't want him spoiling Jared's surprise through the pack link.

He looked surprised for a moment, thinking we actually were gonna make him go in there. "So, I'm just going to go to Hot Topic, then grab some Chick-Fil-A." he said cautiously, jabbing his thumb toward the store a few shops down.

"Okay Bye." Rachel told him a bit condescendingly.

I tried to hide my snort, but luckily he was already on his way to the store, and the noise of everyone in the mall drowned me out. Rachel turned to me, smirked and walked in the store and I followed her in.

"Gonna get sexy for Jared, are we?" Rachel smirked.

"Rachel, shut up!" I giggled and blushed.

"Aww, is little Kimmie embarrassed?" Rachel cooed.

I rolled my eyes. "What, everybody knows about how shy girls are in the bedroom." Rachel smirked, doing the double eye brow raise.

"Yeah, ha ha Rachel, very funny." I dryly laughed.

We walked deeper into the store, Rachel was browsing and came across a pink and black corset, "What do you think of this?" she asked as she held up, with a hopeful expression.

I inspected it, Jared did say pink was my best color, and it had been an entire four days we had gone without doing the deed, that's the longest we ever gone, so maybe it was time to spice it up.

"I like it." I simply stated.

"Good, we're getting it, now we just have to find something for me." She stated as her eyes glazed over, thinking about nasty, gross possibilities of her and Paul, she was just as horny as him, a match made in heaven.

"So, what's Embry's problem?" Rachel asked casually as she perused.

"I think he's pissed cause he just wanted to chill today." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I know this makes me sound like a complete bitch, but sometimes I forget the others won't do anything I tell them besides Paul, I think I'm too spoiled, we should probably apologize." She suggested.

"That's the most thoughtful and kindest thing I've ever heard you say." I said in mock astonishment, putting my hand to my chest.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Shut up Kimberly Anne."

I smiled and snickered to myself.

Rachel face lit up as I picked up a black lace bra and panty set with little bows everywhere. "What do you think?" I asked

She snatched it out of my hands, "I absolutely love it!" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked, oh Rachel, "You wanna try em on?" I asked.

"Hellz yeah!" Rachel laughed.

We walked into the private, closed off dressing rooms, we each went into a stall and walked out at the same time. Rachel strutted and pirouetted around like she was some kind of model, eye roll.

"I look hot! Paul is going to die!" she whooped.

"Rachel, private place!" I warned her.

She rolled her eyes before looking me up and down, "Aww, does little Kimberly have a surprise for Jared?" she smirked.

I gave a 'don't shit me look', she smiled, "No in reality you look hot, Jared going to be all over you.

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me." I dryly stated.

"Oh, lighten up!" Rachel smiled sweetly.

Just then my phone rang, I dug through my purse and pulled out my brand spanking new I-phone out, and the caller I.D said 'Leah Clearwater'.

Why would she be calling me? She hates me, with a passion, she only tolerates Rachel because they used to be friends, and she loathes Emily with serious vigor. She's only listed as a contact as a formality in case I get in trouble and Jared insisted I have access to all pack members.

"_Um hello_?" I answered warily.

"_Hi, you're pet left his phone at the house and he wants to talk to you." _She stated very dryly.

"_Oh okay."_ I murmured.

"_You have a 375 pound werewolf as your personal bitch, show some bravery."_ Leah jibed at me.

"_Mhmmm."_ I murmured.

I heard a sigh and a muttered _"freaking Mary Sue"_ and a rustle before I heard Jared.

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Jared asked sweetly.

"_I'm doing fine, how about you Jar Jar?"_ I smiled

"_I'm doing ecstatic, now that I'm talking to you."_ I couldn't help but giggle as I know he was smiling on the other line.

"_Is Embry giving you a hard time?"_

"_Actually we're in Victoria's Secret, so we let him go off on his own."_ I responded

"_Are you shopping for lingerie?"_ he asked in his raspy seductive voice that sent chills down my spine, even through the phone.

"_Maybe,"_ I smirked.

"_Maybe you should come home; Embry did say he had some movie to catch."_ He stated, still in the raspy seductive tone.

"_Maybe I should." _I smiled to myself, thinking of the possibilities.

I heard some rustling_, "Leave me alone Paul….no, I'm talking to Kim…well just wait!"_, then I heard a loud sigh, _"Paul wants to talk to Rachel,"_ he said dryly.

I handed Rachel the phone, she looked at me skeptically but answered nonetheless. When she realized who it was, her eyes lit up and she started smirking to herself, giggling, and cooing at him.

I chuckled. We tried on some more sets and bought three outfits each. After paying for the clothes and stepping at the door, I checked my phone for the time; it was 2:15.

Shit! We're fifteen minutes late and Embry is already mad and having a bad day, he's not going to be any happier we made him wait. We looked around and we couldn't find him, and it wasn't a very big mall, he was the one who was so keen to get home, why isn't he here.

"Let's give him five minutes," Rachel said. It had been five minutes, so we headed to the food court to look for him. After ten long minutes of searching, we found him at Baskin Robin eating an ice cream cone.

Really Embry, Really?

"Embry! Where have you been?" Rachel exclaimed in her pissed voice. As we got closer, I noticed a small pale girl with black hair and white highlights looking down sort of shyly, much I like I would do at times; she had her arms linked with Embry's and you could tell she was blushing.

What the….

I looked into Embry's eyes, trying to silently communicate with him, as if to say, 'Since when are you interested in girls?'

He had a look telling me exactly when he became so interested, the moment he imprinted on this one.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

I looked at Rachel and her pissed expression was long gone, she looked utterly and positively excited. We both rushed up to hug her, accidently scaring the crap out of her. Embry was giving both of us one hell of a death glare, it almost looked worse than Leah's. We, well I, sheepishly backed up while Rachel hugged her a couple of seconds longer before pulling back, absolutely beaming at the girl.

"Um, this Kim and Rachel." He awkwardly introduced us.

"They're part of the twenty-one people I live with, and I came with them to the mall." He stated.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, what's your name?"

"Lily." She murmured.

"That's a pretty name." I encouraged her to speak.

"Thanks," she said nervously.

"Excuse them they, escaped from the mother ship a couple of years ago." He said with dry humor.

"Didn't we all?" she nervously joked.

"Aww, you two are so awkward." Rachel gushed.

"Um, don't you guys have somewhere to be?" Embry asked, glaring at us again.

"Nope, Paul and Jared called and want us to come home." Rachel smirked.

"Um, cool, so could I, you know, have your number? We could possibly do this another time?" Embry asked, smiling nervously.

"Yeah sure," She pulled out a black sharpie and wrote her number on his hand, he took the sharpie and wrote his number one her arm. "So, I'll just call you or you can call me?" she asked.

"I'll call you, or if you want…" Embry trailed off, unsure of himself.

I swear it's like the hands of time have turned and I'm looking at Jared and I's first encounter.

"You can call me." She smiled at hi.

"Okay, um… see you later." He smiled back at her, and gave her a small hug. She seemed to freeze up at first, but she relaxed into it.

She walked off in the other direction, while Embry watched her every move.

"Well, looks like you've got news to tell your buddies." Rachel smirked at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

**Review, pretty please, for Embry?**


End file.
